Unwanted
by DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: Alexis Le'Shale is a Demigod Daughter of Poseidon, blessed by many immortals. She lives in La Push with her mom and has a huge crush on Jake. She goes off to C.H.B and comes back changed and gorgeous as ever. Jacob imprints but doesn't want her. What happens when she phases, believing her brother Percy is gone forever on a quest. Will Jake finally see through Bella and to her?


**Chapter 1 **

I breathlessly hobbled up the steps and through the school doors, pushing back my side bangs with my icy cold fingers.

"Annie!" I shout as I see a girl with familiar fiery red hair walking down the hall.

She turns and searches the halls with her eyes and stops when she sees me.

"LEXIE!" She squeals.

Yep, that's me, Actually Alexis Le'Shale. I've got waist-length, raven black hair and sea-green eyes. I don't really look like my mom, always my dad. Atleast I got her tanned Quilette Skin, So I can at-least fit in with the La Push people. I would be considered pretty -even gorgeous- if i wasn't one thing.

Fat.

Yes, I'm fat. Problem? No? Good.

I'm also pretty short for my age, making my chubbiness stand out more, it sucks.

My life is pretty strange.

Why?

Every school I've been to, something weird has happened, forcing me and mom to move.

It started when I was five. We were living in California at the time. It was amazing there, I had lots of friends and was the happiest a five year old could be. When I was at school on my last day, a man with one eye started watching me in the playground. I told the teachers about it and the called my mom. A few days after that we moved. In every one of these situations she had stared at me with panicked eyes and told me everything would be alright. The same thing has happened, but last year it was a group of three old ladies who looked ancient. When I saw them, they all smiled at me and spoke in a wise voice 'This is only the beginning' and disappeared.

Im now 14 and a half so...here we are, moved again, To La Push.

Mom's Hometown.

My Hometown.

"ALEXIS LE'SHALE!"

I was interrupted out of my daydreaming by a hand slapping my cheek lightly.

"What!" I snapped.

She lifted a elegant eyebrow. "How was the trip to La La Land? I've been calling you for five minutes."

"Sorry" I grinned sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we gotta get to class. Its the last day!" She whisper-shouted grinning.

I grinned back, and we both made our way to class, oblivious to the weird stares.

* * *

I sighed happily as the bell rang.

I finally get to go home! I thought grinning.

Halfway home, a thought came to my mind.

This is the first school I hadn't got kicked out of.

I walked in the door to see my mom sitting at the table drinking coffee with a worried expression on her face.

"Mom?"

Her head snapped up. "Hi honey... Um, can you sit down? I need to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Well... Lexie... You're... Not... Normal.." She said, stumbling over the right words.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well.. I, um. Honey this is about your father... hes not exactly human."

I snort. That's impossible. "Sure mom" I say sarcastically.

"Don't you get snippy with me young lady! Its the truth!"

I crane my neck up at her. "Okay I'm sorry... What is he?"

She sinks into a chair. "Lex... Hes a god... The greek gods are real."

My jaw drops. "Im a demigod?" I mumble.

She nods slowly.

"Who's my dad?"

"Poseidon, God of the sea."

I freeze.

This explains so much.

When it rains ... its why I don't get wet.

Why I feel at home in the sea.

Why I heard my goldfish talking.

Why my dad never visited.

"Then why haven't any monsters come to eat me?"

"Because you're protected until the age of 15. Honey, when I had you, your father was overjoyed. He had never had a daughter before. Therefor, he went to the gods -minus his two brothers- of Olympus and asked them to bless you because he didn't want you to die. Your his first baby girl. One of the goddess's powers was shielding her scent, therefor you can't be tracked until the age of 15. They said when your scent goes away, you will get the powers they gave you." She finished.

I was speechless.

"But.. What will I do when the monsters come?"

Her face turned pained. "There's only one place in the world you will be safe, Hun. Its a summer camp for demigods. You'll get trained there so you can kill monsters. I've scheduled a flight and Chiron will pick you up. I'm sorry I can't come, But you'll be safe."

I nodded slowly, processing this information.

"When am I going?"

"Tonight. You need to go pack clothes for a week, they have some more at camp."

"Thank you for telling me mom."

She nodded. "Go pack. I'll get the car ready."

I ran up the stairs to my room.

Why is my life so complicated?

* * *

We must have been on the north shore of long island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process what I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture -an open air pavilion, a amphitheater,a circular arena, - except they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school- aged kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided on the small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins in the woods. Some shot targets at a archery range. Some rode pegasi down a wooded trail.

"Uh.. Whoa." I mumbled.

Chiron chuckled. "Even though we I know your percentage, we will have to put you in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. Otherwise, the campers will probably not believe you."

I nodded, still speechless.

* * *

I sat in the Hermes cabin at the end of the day, tired as hell.

I had tried out Archery and hit dead in the center everytime.

I had tried sword-fighting and beaten everyone I was up against.

I had successfully got up the lava wall.

I had been the best at canoeing. (Other than a Percy guy who I hadn't met yet.)

Hell, I had even lost a few pounds.

What the hell was wrong with me?

The clumsy, chubby girl with low self confidence.

Turned into THIS?

I found myself staring at a wall, blocking out everyone else and focusing on my thoughts.

I heard a horn in the distance and got up, about to die if i didn't get dinner quickly.

Sitting down at the Hermes table, I heard gasps and looked around.

They were all staring at something. Me.

"What the bloody hell are they looking at?" I mumble to myself.

"Look up" A girl whispers next to me. They all get into a kneel.

I shoot everyone confused glances and looked up.

Above my head are many glowing symbols.

Oh, Well Shit, I'm being claimed.

"Poseidon. Earthshaker, storm bringer, Father of Horses. Blessed by Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Alexiares, Anicetus, Hecate, Iris, Morpheus, Nike, Nemesis, Phobos, Deimos, Hebe, Eris, and Harmonia. All Hail Alexis Le'Shale, Daughter of the Sea God."

Dramatic much?


End file.
